The Trackers
by readingmama
Summary: Edward and James run a private detective company. Two beautiful women come in and turn their business upside down. But who is on the level? Set in the 1930's. Edward/Bella James/Victoria
1. Two Dicks are better than One Revised

**A/N- Hey everyone, welcome to my new story. It will be a lot shorter than my last and fluffier too. The chapters are going to be shorter so you have been warned, please don't complain about them or I will write a fifteen page chapter of Edward brushing his teeth. Not really, I don't even think I could do that. : ) **

**There will be a glossary included at the end of each chapter with slang that I use that you may or may not be familiar with. **

**I will be adding a link of Edward's car on my profile if I can figure out how to do it, so check it out. **

**Disclaimer: Anything resembling the Twilight Saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer. The visual of Edward Cullen in a Fedora you can thank me for! **

**I am slowly working through to edit these chapters as they never saw a beta the first time around. I will simply put revised on the chapter title so you know how far I've done. **

Chapter 1 – Two Dicks are Better than One

Edward Cullen was everything a man should be. His jaw was strong, his eyes were compassionate and his form was exquisite. But Edward Cullen was a Dick, a private investigator, and that made him hated by most. Growing up he had wanted to be a fly boy, but like most of his dreams, that thought was pushed aside for a job that would keep him close to home.

His mother, Esme Cullen, became ill when Edward turned seventeen. His father had passed a year earlier, so Edward became the man of the house and found himself a job. Edward started off as a small fish but now he was the big cheese along with his partner, James. Together they were the best there was. James' uncanny ability to track anyone, and Edward's ability to dazzle the clients, kept them in the dough.

Esme never saw her son's success, but she was proud of him for what he was able to provide. At her worst, Edward would dress her each morning, feed her and bathe her each night. Edward didn't mind doing this for his mother, she was always wonderful to him as a child but he knew that her dignity faded each time he had to wash her back or clean her sheets after she had wet the bed. Edward kept her picture on his desk at work to remind him of what is important.

Edward rolled over in his bed and cracked one eye open. His head was pounding from the previous night's booze and was keeping time like an experimental jazz piece. His eyes met the strawberry blonde next to him and he smiled.

"How is my favorite doll this morning?" he asked as he ran his hand down her back. Tanya lifted her head and wagged her tail.

The connection between him and his golden retriever was the closest thing to a relationship Edward had been in. He had a lot of grateful clients, but none that stuck around for long after the case. Edward hoped the next one would be different. That the next girl he let into his life, his bed, would stay.

Edward rolled out of bed and ran his hands through his hair. He used to hate waking up alone, not counting Tanya, but now he felt like it wasn't worth it to have the _wrong_ girl in his bed. He wondered if he would ever be able to get the right girl in it, but quickly brushed off the thought. There were many things that needed to happen before things could be that simple for him.

Tanya kept a close watch on Edward's heels as he wondered around his house. He worked long hours but would always make time to come and play with her for an hour in the daytime. Edward scratched her head and she bounded off to retrieve her ball.

Edward tossed the ball down the hallway a couple of times before filling up Tanya's food and water dishes. The blonde dog licked his hands as he set the bowls back on the floor.

The shower was warm and comforting and it allowed him to think of his coming day. He finished his last case and hoped his next will go as well. Aro had been on the lam for three years and Edward had managed to track him down in only a few months. He was good at his job, there was no denying it. Aro certainly wouldn't, seeing as he was cooling his heels in the slammer for life.

Getting dressed was Edward's favorite time of the day. His body felt clean and fresh and his face was smooth. He dressed himself in a pair of tan slacks and white button up shirt. He pulled his suspenders on before throwing his suit jacket over his shoulder. He grabbed his fedora and headed out, giving Tanya one last belly scratch before going.

Edward slipped into his 1927 Ford Model T and headed toward his office. He could have walked, but he liked being seen around town in his prize possession. It was one of the only things in his life at the moment he could flaunt.

The beautiful blonde secretary met Edward at the door as usual. Edward thought highly of the attractive woman, she would always add a little giggle water in his coffee. She was a looker for sure but her boyfriend was a baby grand and you just don't mess with a guy-like-that's girl. You also don't play with fire when you have the best typist in the city.

"Good morning Boss," Rosalie said as Edward took his coffee.

"Good morning, sweetheart," Edward replied, giving her a wink. He would never touch Rosalie but he knew how much she enjoyed attention. And Edward knew how important it was to keep his employees happy.

He headed into his office only to find James sitting in his chair. Edward stifled a growl at the sight of his partner in his personal space. Although they were partners, and complimented each other in their profession, Edward could not stand James. Edward found him arrogant not always on the up and up.

James sat smugly at Edward's oversized desk. His blonde hair slicked back making it look almost brown. He dressed more like a college student than a Dick. He had a blue shirt with a brown cardigan over it paired with a pair of brown pants. Edward thought he looked ridiculous but couldn't deny that it seemed to help him score the baby vamps he was always after.

"I finished up with the Newton case," James spoke roughly, "and there is no way I am taking another cheating case for a while."

"I didn't realize we had the luxury to start picking our clients," Edward replied, hanging up his jacket and placing his hat on the rack. Although they were successful, ninety percent of their cases were cheating husbands and there was no way they could turn them down. The women could get a little rough but Edward had always considered them easy money.

"No, no, you are right, my friend. I am just getting my frustration off my chest, besides Mrs. Newton made the case worthwhile." James smiled deviously as he thought about the bonus Mrs. Newton had given him for solving her case. James always found the sweetness is someone else's revenge.

Mike Newton had been getting some on the side for a while. Turned out it was with Mrs. Newton's best friend, Lauren. James showed Jessica the pictures and Mrs. Newton decided that Mike needed to pay. And eye for an eye, she said. Before he knew it Jessica was on her knees and James was cursing a blue streak.

Edward knew what the smile meant. He had been witness too many times to James' rendezvous with female clients. You think after the first time he would learn to lock his office door. Edward shivered as the mental picture filled his brain.

"Well, I am heading out for a ciggy, you want to come?" James asked. It had become common for James to smoke outside once he realized that there was a dance studio next door. He liked to watch the pretty girls come and go. Edward found this practice bordering on creepy.

"No, I have some paperwork to catch up on," Edward answered, grateful to be rid of his associate.

Edward was glad to be left in silence. He didn't really have any paperwork to catch up on. Edward Cullen never fell behind in anything.

The job Edward was paid to do did not leave him with a sense of satisfaction. More often than not, he felt dirty once the job was done. He was paid to make things black and white in a world so clearly full of grays. Edward had a knack for making an innocent meeting between the opposite sexes seem tawdry. He was not proud of this, but it paid the bills. Quite frequently, the client was more worried about money, than matters of the heart. It was that simple fact that makes his job easier. If he had to break hearts daily, he wouldn't know how to stand it.

Edward kicked his feet up and leaned back in his chair. The scratchy intercom carried Rosalie's voice into his office. "Mr. Cullen, an Isabella Swan here to see you."

"Thank you, show her in," Edward replied, taking his feet off his desk.

The door opened and the most stunning creature entered. Edward's breath caught as he took in her beauty. She walked in with the grace of a lioness on a hunt. Her eyes met Edward's and he could see a flash of desire in them.

She was everything a man could want. Her rich mahogany hair hung in waves and stopped halfway down her back. If you were to say she had the eyes of an angel you would have to say she had the lips of the devil, full, pouty, and blood red. She had the kind of gams that starlets insured. Above her long and shapely legs were full hips, a small waist and a full round bosom. She was exquisite and Edward knew that she was trouble. The kind of trouble a man like him lived for. Or died for.

E/N-

Glossary:

Fly Boy: An Aviator or pilot

Big Cheese: boss

Dough: money

Doll: an attractive woman

On the Lam: Fleeing from the police

Giggle Water: an intoxicating beverage (booze)

Stilts: legs

Baby Grand: heavily built man

Baby Vamp: A young attractive woman, student.

Gams: legs


	2. To Dick or not to Dick Revised

**A/N- Twilight is owned by the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. **

**Thanks to the couple of people who reviewed chapter 1. I hope a couple more will join them on this chapter. **

Chapter 2- To Dick or not to Dick?

"So are you going to offer me a seat or am I to stand?" Her voice dripped like honey and it made Edward salivate.

"Excuse me. Please have a seat," Edward replied standing and motioning to the chair in front of his desk. "Miss Swan, is it?"

Isabella gave Edward a look before composing herself. She turned to see the blonde receptionist looking into the office from her desk. Isabella gave her a smirk and then sat down.

"It's Mrs. Swan actually, but please, call me Isabella."

"What brings a nice girl like you into a place like this?" Edward asked knowing full well Isabella was not a 'nice' girl. He was fairly certain that this would not be a cheating case, a man would be mad to stray from the woman before him.

Isabella stifled a chuckle before responding. "You see, Mr. Cullen…"

"Edward," he interrupted.

"You see, Edward," she said, his name sounded like a purr off of her lips and it made him shift in his chair, "my husband has been keeping late hours lately and I suspect he may be cheating on me."

Edward tried not to show his surprise as he sized up the beautiful woman in front of him. He didn't believe anyone would cheat on a creature such as this, and he had an appalling lack of faith in humanity. No, he knew no man would leave the comfort of her bed for another's. Edward would have to go above and beyond to find substantial proof for this woman.

"So you want me to trail him? Your husband, that is."

"Of course, why else would I be here?" she asked licking her lips subtly.

"You don't seem very distraught for a woman who suspects her man is getting some on the sly," Edward observed.

"And you don't seem like a man who should be asking that type of question," she spit out. Her eyes lit up with her anger and Edward found her even more enchanting. Isabella composed herself before continuing. "Forgive me my outburst but my emotional state has no bearing on this case. My husband is a wealthy man and you will be compensated generously if your evidence aids my divorce proceedings."

"Of course, forgive me if I came off a little high hat," Edward apologized. He should have known it was about money.

Edward pulled out his trusty notebook. It was essential in every case to get to know everything he could about the target ahead of time. Edward asked Isabella every question he could about her husband. He wasn't sure if it was jealousy but the man seemed like a real pill. Rich and distant. Cold and formal. An ice cube compared to the fiery woman before him. He wondered if money was the only initial attraction between the two of them.

Edward had a hard time concentrating on the information that Isabella was telling him. He was too interested in the way she would drape her leg over the other, or the way that she would touch her neckline, playing with the small gold heart she wore around her neck.

"And how about that?" he asked nodding his head towards her.

"This?" she replied pulling the heart out so the chain was taut.

"Yes, that seems like a gift from a loving man," Edward said with a smirk. Isabella narrowed her eyes at Edward, she did not like this line of questioning and she knew he was taunting her.

"Actually this was given to me by an old acquaintance of mine. He was stuck on me but I didn't have the heart to throw away the bobble. I quite like it."

"I feel sorry for the man who, undoubtedly, is carrying a torch for you while he watches you walk around with his heart, unable to have you." The words rang true to Edward's ears and he was sure she left more than one man in her wake.

Isabella's face softened for a moment and Edward couldn't help but think that she looked even more tempting in her vulnerability. "Well Mr. Cullen, I think that is all the information I have for you at this point. I will be in touch and hope to be kept abreast of your progress."

"Of course Mrs. Swan, I look forward to hearing from you soon." Isabella held out her hand for Edward to shake but in a brave and somewhat bold statement he kissed her knuckles instead. Heat flushed Isabella's face causing a light blush to cover her cheeks. Although this could be seen as a weakness for some women, Isabella used it to her advantage. She kept eye contact with Edward and even smirked a little letting him know that she wasn't undone by the fact that she was attracted to him, she knew it only made her more powerful.

After Isabella left his office, Edward had a hard time keeping his mind off the sultry siren. The way her hips swayed, the gentle curve of her back, the glint of trouble in her eyes, these were all things that making it very hard for him to work and even more uncomfortable to sit.

Edward packed up his files and headed out for the day. He did his best thinking at Clearwaters. It was a dive bar that housed a lot of shady characters but the drinks were never watered down. Edward made some of his best contacts at that bar.

"Hi Edward," Seth said sliding Edward his drink as he sat down at the bar. Edward liked Seth, he was a good kid even if he never got Edward's drink order right.

Edward picked up the glass and tipped it towards Mike. "Thanks Seth, how've you been?"

"Ah, you know," he replied shrugging. Edward took a sip of his drink to discover that tonight would be a rum and coke night. He was happy enough with that. "So, you working on a new case?"

"Always," Edward replied. "Hey, do you know anything about a Jacob Swan?"

"Isn't he that guy that works with the Mayor?"

"Yeah, that's right."

Isabella had told Edward that Jacob worked closely with Mayor Voltari. He was expendable to the mayor but worked hard so he was never replaced.

"Naw, nothing on him. He is clean as a whistle. Got a pretty little wife at home from what I heard." Edward flinched at these words. To call Isabella merely pretty was an insult. Edward felt the rage inside of him build but he pushed it down. No need to get mad at Seth, the kid probably hadn't even seen her.

Edward tossed down his third drink of the night before heading home. He had asked around but no one had anything bad to say about Jacob Swan. He didn't expect they would. There were a few ladies that wanted to 'help him out' with his case but he politely declined and left the bar alone.

He would go into town tomorrow and trail Jacob for the day. He would have to contact Isabella again because he had conveniently forgotten to get Jacob's schedule from her.

Edward lay in bed later thinking of the buxom brunette. Part of him thought that she could be the one and the other part thought he was a pushover for even thinking that this soon.

**E/N- Glossary**

**High hat: a snob**

**Pill: an unlikeable person**

**Stuck on: In love, having a crush on**

**Carrying a torch: to have a crush on someone, to pine**


	3. A Dick about Town Revised

**A/N- Twilight is still Stephenie Meyers.**

**Thanks to all those who have been adding this story to alerts and such. I posted a one-shot called Honeymoon in Paradise so check it out when you're done here. **

**Reviewers are the Bee's Knees!**

Chapter 3- A Dick about Town

James was a man of few words. He liked his simple life; he liked his hooch and he liked the skirts. One thing he did not like was his partner. He found Edward upstage. James perceived Edward as thinking himself better than James, and that made him mad. He knew for a fact that Edward enjoyed sex as much as he did; he had seen Edward take his fair share of women home. The fact that Edward would refuse a bull session with James somehow made him feel like he was treating these women with more respect than James. James knew the truth, neither of these men called their conquests again. How they treated these women in the moment was not as relevant as they how they treated them after. James knew who he was and made no apologies for it.

James knew he was a better detective than Edward. He never let his emotions get in the way of a case, unless you counted horniness as an emotion. James didn't. James did however acknowledge, if only in his head, that he needed Edward. James was not a people person, he hated them really. And the clients at Trackers were some of the dumbest in the world. The thing was, James was starting to realize that they had built a good name for themselves now and Edward's skills were not as necessary as they had been in the beginning.

James strolled up to the bar, the place one of his usual haunts. The blonde bartender spotted him right away and gave him a nod right away.

Carlisle, the owner, stood polishing up the glasses behind the bar. His sleeves pulled up and the black garters on them held them in place. James shook his head at the young owner, he always seemed like he belonged in a different time. His fashion was always just out of date.

"What can I get you?" Carlisle asked James resting the newly polished glass on the bar, waiting to be filled.

"Beer," James replied.

"Make that two," a husky voice said from beside him. James looked over ready to be annoyed at the presumption of the haughty woman but the words caught in his throat as his eyes landed on her.

Luscious crimson locks fell framing her face in a wavy bob. It was both stylish and wild. Her large cat-like eyes watched him as he assessed her. Her thin lips were coated with cherry red lipstick and a smirk. James scanned her body unashamed; he figured if he was buying her a drink he was entitled to a look. The redhead took a step back to give him a better view and James may have fallen in love a little.

Carlisle interrupted by clearing his throat. James looked back to him to see that the beers were now in front of him. James pulled out his wallet and tossed a dollar at the bartender. A small hand reached across him to grab one of the beers and he was hit with her scent. It was spicy and musky and almost masculine and yet it had a hint of femininity to it that drove him crazy.

"Well aren't you just the cat's pajamas. Thanks stranger." She winked and then turned around to walk away.

"Don't I get your name beautiful?" James called out to her retreating form.

"Victoria."

James had chased a lot of women and he caught most of what he chased. James never had to try hard because most of his conquests were clients who did a good job on their own building him up. It was like shooting fish in a barrel, and now here he was, watching that catch walk away from him and he could think of nothing more that he wanted to do than pull out his fishing pole.

He watched her settle into a small table at the back. She was alone but held none of the shy traits he was used to seeing with a woman who was unaccompanied. James could see that she was strong, a fighter; he liked it. A match truly worthy of his effort.

The hunt was on and he intended to play with his prey.

Victoria sat comfortably in her chair. She could see the blonde man out of the corner of her eye but knew better than to look over at him. She wanted nothing more than for him to come over to the table so she could achieve her goal, and yet the fact that he wasn't falling all over her like other men had her intrigued.

She had pegged him as a lounge lizard and thought her job would be easy tonight. She thought herself fortunate when she had seen him standing by the bar, he was just who she was looking for. Her attraction was instant and she expected it to be fleeting as it was with most men but the longer he sat there on the bar ignoring her, the stronger it became.

Victoria soon became irritated, the blonde man had not approached her and she had just taken the last sip of her drink. She groaned a little in frustration before making a move to leave. The clunking sound of the glass hitting the table caused her to look up.

"I see you need another," James said standing over her cockily. Victoria took only a second to compose herself before a sly smile came across her face.

"So it would seem," she replied licking her lips. "Care to join me?"

"Can't think of anything else I would rather do, doll." And for the first time those words were not a line to James, he really did want to spend time with this bombshell.

An hour and several shot glasses later, James and Victoria were laughing and chatting. Neither had remembered a time when they felt so comfortable with someone of the other sex. James hadn't told Victoria what he did for a living and she hadn't asked. He never knew how freeing it was having someone try and get to know him for him and not for what he does.

"Come on, one more," Victoria begged, something she never did. James groaned.

"Okay, one more," James conceded, going to get the next round from the bar.

"Attaboy!" Victoria laughed as James placed the shot in front of her.

Victoria knew as they were getting ready to leave that if she wanted to see James again she couldn't sleep with him tonight. Normally this was not a problem for her, she usually cared less than her conquests did about seeing each other again but James was different. She needed to see him again but her needs ran in other directions too.

"Can I call you?" James asked shyly. This may be the first time he has ever asked a woman for a phone number he actually intended to use. He didn't realize that he was making it easier on Victoria to stick to her own plan and she liked him all the more for it.

"Sure," she replied steadily.

Victoria scratched her number on a small piece of paper from her purse and handed it over nervously. James did something she had never seen done before once she provided her number to a man, he studied it and then he pulled out his wallet and carefully placed it inside. She had seen her number, one too many times, shoved into a pocket carelessly; she never knew she minded until now.

Victoria lived down the block from the bar and James insisted on walking her home. They stood on her porch awkwardly saying their goodnights. It made Victoria feel like a young girl again but was thankful that her father was not there with a gun like he had been on her first real date.

"I had a really good time tonight," Victoria said and then cringed. The words sounded cliché even if they were true.

"Me too," James said not acknowledging her discomfort.

Victoria took James's hand in hers and stood on her tip toes giving him a peck on his cheek. James tried to grab her for a real kiss but she stopped him, putting her hand on his chest and pushing lightly.

"Sorry mac, banks closed," she said lightly.

James smiled and shook his head. He tipped his hat and disappeared down the street. The strange urge to whistle filled his body; it was indeed a strange night.

**E/N - Glossary**

**Hooch- booze**

**Skirts:women**

**Upstage: snobby**

**Bull Session: Male talkfest, ****gossip****, stories of sexual exploits**

**Cat's Pajama's: The best or the greatest.**

**Lounge Lizard: a guy that is sexually active.**

**Attaboy: well done.**

**Banks Closed: No kissing/making out**


	4. Dicking around revised

**A/N- Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

Chapter 4- Dicking around

Edward had spent the last five nights in his car trailing Jacob. So far he had seen the man go on several business meetings, pick up his dry-cleaning and buy his wife flowers. All of which were not helping him build a case for Isabella.

The evening of the flowers was a hard thing to watch. Edward felt jealous of the man who held Isabella in bed every night. He had been parked outside of their house watching Jacob through the window. Isabella looked a little annoyed at the flowers at first. She had called Edward earlier in the day and was quite angry that he hadn't found anything yet.

Edward saw Isabella glance towards the window before a smile came on her face; it was almost like she knew he was out there. She threw herself into her husband's arms and kissed him in thanks for the flowers. He tried to lead her to the stairs but she pulled him down onto the couch. Isabella removed her dress quickly, leaving her in only a bra, panties and a lacy garter that held up her stockings. Jacob's eyes were as big as saucers as his wife teased him. Edward was unable to look away; his eyes were glued on her naked side and the curve of her breast as he watched her bounce up and down on her husband. He felt her taunting him, punishing him for failing.

He wouldn't fail again.

Edward awoke panting and covered in sweat. His member was standing at full attention and he cursed under his breath as he moved to get up. Tanya whined at him as he pushed her body out of the way.

"I know girl; it's not how I wanted to wake up either," Edward mumbled as he shifted his erection trying to alleviate some of the pressure.

Tanya hopped out of bed after Edward and he patted her head before going into the john to relieve himself. Tanya waited outside the door for him to finish before she entered. Edward washed his face and looked at himself in the mirror. He pulled out his shaving cream and razor and went to work. He loved the feeling of the blade scraping across his skin, he felt in control; something that he had little of in his life. Tanya rested her head on the countertop, watching him. The routine took him only a few minutes and he already felt better.

Edward turned on the shower and positioned himself under the spray. He had just finished rinsing his hair out when he heard Tanya barking from the other room. She came running into the bathroom and stuck her head around the shower curtain barking loudly.

"Go chase yourself," Edward yelled splashing the blond dog with some water. Tanya didn't relent but she did run back into the other room. Edward turned the shower off grabbing a towel and haphazardly tying it around his hips. He was still dripping when he entered the living room. "Stop it, Tanya."

He made a move to grab the dog when he heard the knock. "Edward, are you in there?"

Without thinking Edward bounded over to the door and swung it open. Standing there in all her glory was none other than the women of his dreams. Literally. Isabella looked like an angel, dressed in a straight white skirt pleaded in the back and a matching jacket that pinched in at her waist. It appeared to be tailored just for her curves. The blouse she wore was lavender and had a large collar that exposed just a hint of her collarbones. This was not helping Edward's morning problem.

Edward was also standing there in all his glory and Isabella couldn't help but notice. He was built differently than her husband, he was leaner but still toned. There was still water running down his chest and she noticed that he was nearly hairless, unlike her husband who seemed to have hair everywhere. She found herself blushing at the thought of feeling his smooth skin, under her hand, her chest her... The thought seemed to excite more than just her and Isabella cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I was going to ask you what took you so long to answer your door but I can see that I interrupted. Maybe I should leave." Isabella knew that there was no way that Edward would ask her to leave and it was the only reason she offered.

"No," he nearly shouted before containing himself, "please, come in."

Edward's home was small but clean and he was increasingly happy that he kept it that way when he asked the beautiful woman to have a seat. He stood there for a moment staring at her wondering for a moment if maybe this was a dream. He couldn't fathom a reason to why she would be at his home. Tanya picked up her barking again as Isabella entered the home. Edward scolded his pooch but the blonde dog was growling fiercely at Isabella.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what has gotten into her, she normally is so good with people," Edward apologized. Edward pulled on Tanya's collar locking her into the mud room.

"It's alright; I'm not much of a dog girl. I think she can sense it." Isabella narrowed her eyes at the dogs retreating form. "Bitch," she said under her breath.

Edward returned and stood in front of Isabella. She smiled at him but remained silent. Edward cocked an eyebrow and her.

"I don't mind waiting," she said.

"What for?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"For you to get dressed," she said with a mischievous tone to her voice. "Unless you usually entertain guests in the buff."

Edward looked down suddenly reminded of his lack of clothing. He cleared his throat and excused himself into the other room. He quickly left the room and pulled on some clothes. He smiled at the thought of Isabella sitting in the other room while he pulled on his socks. He longed for a time where they could have their own morning routine.

Edward came back to find Isabella sitting where he had left her. She hadn't noticed him return and he took the opportunity to study her for a moment. With no one watching she had let her tough persona slip and she looked unsure and almost sad, Edward thought. He longed to hold this woman close and comfort her but he knew that this woman would never let him near her. She was well protected by the sex kitten that Edward also wanted to hold, but for different reasons entirely.

"So now that I'm clothed, are you going to tell me why you are in my home?" Edward asked with a smirk on his face.

Isabella turned to his voice, her mask slipping on easily. "I wanted to pass on some information to you. My husband is attending a function tonight, and I have told him that I am under the weather. That will leave him alone and I'm sure vulnerable to the attentions of other women. Tonight is when you will get your shot," Isabella stated with confidence.

Isabella gave Edward the details of the party and Edward wrote them down religiously. He wanted to finish this case as soon as possible. He wanted to be able to take this glorious woman out. He hoped she would let him.

"Isabella, when this is all over," Edward started but was interrupted by Isabella's fingers on his lips.

"We can talk about that later." The air between them crackled with anticipation and they stayed connected for a moment longer. Isabella looked down before removing her fingertips from Edward's lips. He thought that she looked almost guilty and he hoped that when all this was over that she would never have that look in her eyes again.

The party was ritzy and Edward fit right in. He had perfected many personas in his career of trailing people but this was one he was oddly comfortable with. He was dressed in a black pinstriped suit, a crisp white shirt, black tie and shiny black shoes covered with a pair of white spats. He knew he looked dapper and the confidence showed as he mingled the room.

It took a short time for Edward to locate Jacob. He was heading towards the bar as Edward slid himself behind the tree located against the wall. It was a perfect place for Edward to observe without being seen. He leaned against the wall looking like a party guest just taking a breather. He pulled out his camera and held it inconspicuously under his tray of finger foods.

A beautiful blonde woman approached Jacob and Edward tilted his camera up to get the shot. Edward would have thought this woman his type if he hadn't already met Isabella. He no longer had a type; he only had eyes for one woman and right now he was staring at her husband. The woman's voice floated gently over to him as he heard the woman ask Jacob to buy her a drink. Edward clicked away as the woman touched Jacob's forearm and smiled at him. Jacob nodded at the bartender and watched as he poured the drink. Then he handed the drink to the woman before turning and walking off.

The blonde would not be deterred and she chased after Jacob her fringe dress bouncing as she hurried along.

"Wait," she called. They were much closer to Edward now but he was unable to change locations without bringing notice so he stayed where he was, hiding his camera in a napkin.

"Was there something else you wanted?" Jacob asked slightly agitated.

"Well I thought maybe you would like to go for a walk with me?" the woman purred. Edward cocked his brow, he couldn't believe his luck.

"I'm a married man," Jacob replied.

"Is your wife here?" the woman asked looking only slightly ashamed.

"No, she is not feeling well this evening," Jacob replied.

"Oh in that case, why don't you let me be your date tonight, daddy," she said with a wink.

Edward went to pull out his camera but stopped when he saw the look on Jacob's face. It was not the look of a man who would ever cheat on his wife. He was disgusted at this woman standing before him. Edward felt a bit of respect for the man when he told the woman that he was not interested. He was polite, firm and to the point.

Edward was sure that he would not get his shot tonight, or any night for that matter. He was torn between feeling happy that the man before him seemed to deserve his wife and angry because he wanted her. He worried about telling Isabella, this would wreck her divorce plans. Maybe Edward could convince her that she didn't need his money. Edward made enough to carve a comfortable life out for the two of them. He wondered if that would be enough for Isabella. He could only hope so.

**E/N- Glossary**

**John: bathroom**

**Go Chase yourself: get lost, scram**

**Ritzy: elegant**

**Dapper: Stylish**

**Daddy: a young woman's lover, usually rich**


	5. A Dick in Time revised

**A/N- Twilight is not mine. **

**Enjoy and please review. **

Chapter 5 – A Dick in Time

"This is unacceptable Edward," Isabella growled as she leafed through Edward's progress report from the night before. The information or lack thereof was not a surprise to Isabella but it was a disappointment.

"Isabella, I know this is not what you wanted to hear, it's not what I wanted to find but your husband is on the level. I think we should stop." Isabella cocked her eyebrow at Edward's statement. She hadn't expected him to give up so easily. She knew she had to simmer down her anger and try another approach.

"Maybe he saw you there, knew he was being trailed. I think if we put our heads together we could come up with another opportunity," Isabella's voice became sultry as she spoke. She leaned her body closer to Edward's desk giving him a delicious view down her top. She could see his resolve waning as she batted her eyes at the handsome detective.

"Okay," Edward replied unable to deny this woman anything, "but once more, and that is it. If I don't find anything, I'm done. If you want a divorce then get one, you don't need his money." Isabella knew the meaning behind his words and it made her heart skip.

"Maybe I don't, but I can't afford to pay you if I don't get anything out of my divorce. I don't like leaving my debts unpaid," Isabella said as she rose from her chair and slithered around the desk. She sat down on the edge of her desk and crossed her long legs, revealing a white garter belt holding up her stockings. Edward groaned as he caught site of this and grabbed her hips, pulling her down onto his lap, unable to stand the distance between them any longer. His lips met with her neck as he breathed in her scent. It was glorious. It was life. It was home.

"Edward stop," she prompted playful and yet firm. He groaned again and looked up at her. "You know I want to, but you remember what I said before."

Edward did remember. The night was etched into his brain. It was perfect and it was the thread of hope that he held onto when lying in bed at night. Had it only been two nights earlier that he thrown what was left of his morals to the wayside?

"_Miss? Excuse me Miss, are you alright?" Edward asked as he approached the woman. She was hunched over at her table. Her dark hair fell in a curtain hiding her face but her body shook and he could tell she was crying._

_She glanced up at him quickly and her face showed surprise at seeing him. "Yes, I'm fine. Mr. Cullen." It had only been a day since she had visited his office but the woman before him was not the stone cold fox he had met, instead she was a sweet beautiful woman, crying her eyes out. _

_He chuckled lightly before speaking again. "You sure have a funny way of showing it, doll. And call me Edward."_

"_I don't want to bother you, I'm sure you don't want to hear some stranger's problems," she said keeping her eyes on her table. _

_The joint was full and Edward was the only one that had noticed the sad girl in the corner. He had felt a pull to go to her and it only intensified when he saw that she was distressed. _ _He felt bold and he pushed the hair away from her face and tucked it behind her ear. It was the first clear look he had at her face and she was stunning._

"_Call me Edward?" he said with a smirk. "And you're hardly a stranger. Besides I have a feeling those tears of yours might be part of your case. But even if they aren't I've been told I'm a very good listener."_

_Isabella looked up with a shy smile. "They don't make them like you very often, do they?"_

"_No, doll, I'm one of a kind." Edward winked at the girl and her face lit up. That may have been the moment he fell in love with Isabella Swan._

_She told him about her marriage and how she married a man who was well connected to appease her father. She didn't love him and wanted out of her marriage. She told him how scared she was that she would have no money or family if she left him. Her sister already wouldn't talk to her anymore because she had wanted to marry the prominent man. _

_Edward said that he was sure that he could help her. She was coerced into a marriage she didn't want, and cheating or not, she should be compensated. A mask settled over the woman and she smirked. _

"_Men are all alike," she started. _

"_I thought I was one of a kind?" Edward feigned hurt. _

"_I'm sure that if persuaded, my husband would fall prey to a beautiful woman."_

"_I would say he already has," Edward teased. _

"_Can we maybe go somewhere quieter so that we can talk?" Isabella asked. _

_Edward took her to his home without a second thought. He kept his hand on the small of her back for the short walk. The heat from her skin felt nice compared to the chill of the night. _

_Isabella knew that in order to get Edward to agree to help her out that she was going to have to use her wiles. She was an attractive woman and she knew how to use it. She knew her husband wouldn't cheat on her but she also knew that when she married him that she would have to work to get her money. Her ambitions had always been for his money and she needed help in order to get it. _

_Isabella planned to attract the handsome Jacob Black and marry him from the start. She wanted to live comfortably, something she had never had growing up. The problem was she wanted to live comfortably without Jacob Black. _

_Edward had been something of a godsend. She allowed herself to be vulnerable to attract the man who saw himself as a protector, she had watched him enter the bar and then she started the waterworks. Not only was he a detective but he was going to be very easy to flirt with. The man was Errol Flynn, Clark Gable and Humphrey Bogart all rolled into one._

_Isabella knew that the quickest way to a man's heart was through his stomach but the quickest way to his obedience was through that little zipper on the front of his pants. _

_Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head when Isabella dropped to her knees in front of him. He wanted to tell her to stop, that he would help her with her husband either way but the words didn't want to come. _

"_I like you Edward," she purred as she licked his length. _

"_I like you too," he replied stupidly. _

"_This is all I can do for you. I can't be intimate with you again until after my divorce. I can't put myself at risk," she said. _

"_I understand," Edward said trying to convey the sincerity in his eyes. He never wanted to put this woman in the way of any risk. Edward's head rolled back as Isabella put him in her mouth. _

_Edward had never had a woman do that for him before and he felt more than grateful when she was finished. He felt connected to the woman and wanted to give her something. _

"_I need to go," she said almost sadly. She was surprised at herself. She had enjoyed the company of the dick and well…his dick. _

"_Just wait," he said running off into the other room. When he came back he had a necklace dangling from his hand. _

"_You're giving me your girlfriend's jewelry?" Isabella asked looking a mixture between hurt and angry. _

"_No, it was my Mother's and I just wanted you to have it."_

"_Edward, I can't accept this." She refused to meet his eyes. _

"_Please," was his only response. _

_Isabella took the necklace, promising herself that she would return it when the time came but as he placed it around her neck she knew that she wanted to keep it. It felt right, it felt like home. _

"Edward, you remember what I said, right?" Isabella asked again.

"I remember," Edward replied helping her off his knee. Isabella sighed with the loss of contact. She knew she needed distance to think clearly but didn't like the implications. Edward Cullen was just too desirable and she had to focus.

Isabella had gone over her plan a few times to make sure Edward knew where to be. He had a bad feeling about the night but brushed it off with thoughts of Isabella.

He arrived at the club where Isabella assured him that Jacob will be. He ducked into the alley beside the building and peered into the window to find the table filled with business associates. Edward recognized them from stakeouts earlier in the week. Edward watched through the window with his camera on the ready. He thought it best not to get to close this time in fear that Jacob would recognize him from the party.

Jacob excused himself from his table and Edward repositioned himself in the window. Watching. Waiting. An obvious quiff approached Jacob and ran her hand up his arm. Edward didn't even raise his camera for this; he knew no man who had Isabella waiting at home would take the offer of this woman. Even though she had a bad complexion and an obvious limp, Edward secretly wished her luck.

"Pipe down, piker," a man yelled drawing Edward's attention to the other inhabitants of the alley. Two men came stumbling out of the side door of the club. They were obviously drunk.

"Come on, I was just about to talk to the little tomato. Why ya have to go and wreck it?" the other man slurred.

"You slay me, you just sat there and didn't say anything while she called you a rummy," the first man said laughing.

Edward ignored the two men and they soon left the alley. He focused his attention back into the club and was stunned at what he saw. Jacob was dancing with the brunette with bad skin, his body slumped onto hers while her hands caressed his ass. Edward quickly picked up his camera and took the shot.

**E/N-Glossary**

**Joint: A club (bar)**

**Doll: an attractive woman**

**Quiff: Slut or cheap prosititute**

**Pipe down: be quiet**

**Piker: a coward**

**Tomato: a "ripe" female**

**You slay me: That's funny!**

**Rummy: a drunken bum**


	6. A Dick of a Deal revised

**A/N- Twilight belongs to Ms. Meyer. Lucky duck! **

**Please review. **

Chapter 6- A Dick of a Deal

"I had a really nice time tonight, James," Victoria said as they left the picture show.

"I did too," James replied honestly. He was surprised at how much fun he had been having doing innocent things with the scrumptious redhead over the last couple weeks.

James made the turn towards Victoria's house and she gripped his arm tighter, stopping him. He raised his eyebrows in confusion.

"Maybe it doesn't have to end quite yet," she said with a small smile playing on her lips.

James hoped that this meant what he thought it meant but he didn't want to take any risks in offending her and losing the groundwork he'd already laid. He liked her and he didn't want to lose her just yet.

"Did you want to go somewhere for drinks?" His question left open for interpretation.

"How about your place," Victoria suggested never breaking eye contact.

James spun on his heel changing directions and heading for his car. Victoria, still attached to his arm, laughed as she was pulled behind James in his exuberance.

James made the normally ten minute drive in six minutes and twenty four seconds. The speed excited his female passenger and he couldn't help but notice her squirm in her seat. He pulled up into the small driveway hopping out of the car before it stopped rolling. Victoria sat patiently waiting for him to open her door even though she felt the same sense of urgency.

James' house was small and cluttered. The main door opened onto a living area which housed a small radio and a recliner. There was a small table covered in dirty dishes and food that may have been getting ready to sprout legs and crawl.

"Sorry about the mess," James said suddenly self-consciously. He had never cared about how a woman saw him before Victoria, and now it seemed it was all he could think about.

"Don't worry about it," Victoria said standing across from him.

The two stood there fidgeting, looking at anything but each other. For two experienced people they were behaving like virgins. While James found it mildly annoying, Victoria reveled in it.

James cleared his throat and asked her if she would like a drink. Victoria let out a sigh of relief and graciously accepted. Fifteen minutes later and a glass of scotch each they were feeling a little more comfortable. James had pulled a chair in from the kitchen and was sitting across from Victoria in the recliner. They were close enough that he could feel the heat off of her legs jumping onto his.

Victoria, feeling bold from the alcohol, leaned forward and placed her hand on his thigh. James smiled up at her and leaned in kissing her lips tenderly. He had kissed her a lot in the last few days but this kiss was different. This kiss held a promise of something more and James was both eager and patient for it.

Victoria pulled back from the kiss first. He could feel her watching him as he kept his eyes closed still savoring the kiss. "Excuse me for a moment, I would like to go freshen up," Victoria said.

James walked her down the hall towards the bathroom, showing her before heading to his bedroom. He rushed and threw the dirty clothes that were strewn around his room into the hamper. He quickly made the bed, relieved that he actually had washed his sheets that week.

He loosened his tie and kicked off his shoes in attempt to make himself more comfortable. He heard a quiet knock on the door and he turned around. Before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and she was half naked.

What she was wearing was simple, a peach colored bra and panty set. The panties were high wasted and accentuated her hourglass figure while the bra worked with her curves and not against them, supporting them but not changing them.

_She is perfect_, James thought.

He walked over to her and placed a gentle hand around her waist settling on her lower back. He could feel her skin react to his touch and he fed off of it.

"Are you going to say anything?" Victoria asked starting to feel a little self conscious at the pace.

"Not with words," James replied pulling her body to him and smashing his lips to hers.

Victoria squealed in surprise and delight at James became the man she knew he was. His firm hands guided her to his bed. He took off her bra in one fluent motion that had Victoria moaning from excitement. James kissed down her body, biting and sucking. He was forceful and strong and Victoria knew he was unparalleled as a lover.

James looked up into Victoria's eyes, to make sure that she was okay. He had scared a few girls in his time with his enthusiasm but one look told him that she was up for whatever he was giving. That gave him a delicious idea. He pulled the tie from around his neck as he kissed back up her body, stopping to bite along the side of her left breast. He kissed the teeth marks he left loving the site of him imprinted on her.

He took both her hands into his and raised them above her head attaching the tie and then tying them to the headboard. Victoria whimpered in pleasure and James felt himself become more feral. He had marked her with his teeth but he needed to mark her in other ways. He looked down and frowned at the sight of her knees rubbing together. He gripped them and pushed them apart forcibly. Victoria growled.

He pulled off her panties quickly and looked down at her sex, she was ready for him. His inner animal beat its chest in triumph. He unzipped his pants and pulled his erect dick out before quickly shoving it into Victoria. Her head fell back as she screamed his name.

The feel of her wrists chaffing as James pushed into her heightened her sensation. She had never been so aroused. He was her perfect match, sweet when he needed to be and a tiger in the sack. It took next to no time for Victoria to go from panting to exploding. Her orgasm shot through her, flushing her whole body.

The look of Victoria writhing in pleasure below him caused James heart to soar. He loved this woman and he showed her the only way he knew how. He grabbed her leg and put it on his shoulder deepening the angle, his fingers worked her nub as she thrashed against her restraints. This one took longer but the build-up made it much more intense. James pulled out and had his release on her flat stomach.

James rolled off of Victoria and onto his side. He brushed her sweaty hair off of her forehead and marveled at how beautiful she was. He grabbed a shirt off the floor and cleaned her off. Then he ran his hand up her arm stopping to untie her from the bed. She lowered her arm and flinched at the soreness in her arms.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked his voice full of concern.

"Just ducky," she replied dreamily causing him to bark out a laugh.

James rubbed her arms and her shoulders helping relieve the tension built up. Victoria responded by running her fingers through his hair. The women that James frequently brought to his bed never stayed long after the act of sex. James was surprised how much he enjoyed just holding Victoria in their post coital bliss.

"Tell me something about yourself that I don't know," James requested realizing that they had never had any in depth conversations about themselves.

"I have a sister," she replied quietly.

"Are you close?" James asked already knowing the answer from her sad tone.

"No, not anymore. She married an important man who she doesn't even love and now is too good for me."

"How do you know?"

"How do I know what?" Victoria asked furrowing her eyebrows.

"That she doesn't love him."

"I heard she's getting ready to divorce him but she knows she won't get anything from him so she has hired a private detective to frame him, making it look like he has committed adultery."

James head started reeling. It couldn't be, could it? If it was Edward and Isabella that she was talking about he would finally have a way to oust Edward out of the company. James could force Edward out by threatening his license. But he was getting ahead of himself. Surely it was a coincidence.

"So tell me something about you," Victoria spoke bringing James out of his thoughts.

"Well I guess it's kind of funny that I'm telling you now but I'm a private detective," James said shooting her a smile. Victoria broke out in a laugh.

She stopped suddenly and her eyes became large. "Wait, do you know Edward Cullen?"

James jumped in and told Victoria about his partner and how he dreams of getting rid of him. How he understands how Victoria feel with her sister as Edward acts as if he is better as well. Victoria listened closely hanging on every word.

"So if we can get pictures of Edward and Isabella together then we can show them to her husband. That way there will be no way she will be able to get a cent out of him in the divorce," Victoria said excitedly.

"Your mind is just as sexy as the rest of you," James replied pulling her close to him. The feeling of her naked body pressed to his was the only seal they needed on the deal.

**E/N- Glossary**

**Picture show: Movies**

**Ducky: very good**


	7. Better to Have Dicked and Lost revised

**A/N- These wonderful characters belong to S. Meyer**

**Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing. **

**I wrote a one-shot for the "For the Love of Jasper" contest. Check it out on my profile.**

Chapter 7-Better to have Dicked and lost…

"I can't believe this, I don't remember this woman," Jacob said, his voice pleading for understanding.

"You can't believe this? How could you do this to me Jacob, I loved you." Isabella was playing her part to a tee. Crocodile tears were streaming down her face as she played the part of the broken wife.

Jacob looked back down at the pictures in his hands. He could not deny that it was him in the pictures and yet he had no memory of groping and kissing the woman in the photograph. He wasn't even attracted to her, he was madly in love with his wife.

"I love you," he started but Isabella cut him off.

"No. Don't you dare say that to me."

"What can I do to make it better Baby?" Jacob asked in earnest.

Isabella fought back her smile he was playing into her hand. "I'm filing for divorce, Jacob."

He winced and blinked hard to keep from crying. He knew respectable men didn't blubber like babies and yet it was all he could do to stop himself. She was truly his whole world and somehow he had messed it up. He was ashamed with himself for betraying her, even if he couldn't remember.

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind?"

"No Jacob, you broke my heart. I'm sure you will do the honorable thing and make sure that I will be cared for," Isabella added, planting the seed.

"Of course, you deserve the best Isabella. I am sorry that I couldn't provide that for you." Isabella felt her resolve wane briefly before she got it under control. She expected more of a fight over his money. He truly did care for her and she almost felt guilty but then she thought about the settlement. It would be heavy sugar. She was getting what she wanted. It all seemed a little too easy.

James and Victoria didn't follow Isabella to her home that day. They knew what that conversation would look like. Instead they spent their afternoon plotting how to take the duo down.

It had taken them weeks to get their plan set up and with Jacob and Isabella's divorce going through the next day they had to act fast.

They spent the morning quietly drilling a hole between Edward and James' office. Edward had let James know that he wouldn't be back into the office until after lunch but James and Victoria were taking no chances on getting caught. James had even given Rosalie the morning off to assure no witnesses.

They were careful in selecting the location for the hole; they knew they would have to make it blend in so that Edward would not see it. James placed a microphone on one of the bookshelves, he then placed a few books in front of it to block it from view. He then ran the cord through the back of the bookshelf and through the wall plugging it into the recording device. Once he heard Edward come back he would be able to flick the switch in his own office allowing him to record any conversations in the room.

"I better go," Victoria said as the twelve o'clock hour rolled in. "We can't have them seeing me. It would wreck everything."

"Sure thing, dollface, I think we are done setting up here anyway," James replied.

Their relationship had evolved over the last few weeks and neither of them was timid in their advances any longer. James had been thrilled when he realized Victoria's passion for his roughness and he asserted himself whenever he could.

Victoria turned to leave but James grabbed the back of her neck and hooked her around so that she was facing him. The fire behind her eyes lit as she ignited from his touch. He pushed his lips onto her and held her firmly to his chest. Her heart fluttered.

"Now you can go," he said swatting her behind on the way out.

James spent the next hour doing paper work and calming himself. He needed to be clearheaded for his double-cross. James heard Rosalie come in shortly before hearing Edward and Isabella's voice. It was time. He hit record, popping on the headphones to listen in.

The sound of the champagne cork exploding filled the room. Isabella was laughing as Edward attempted to direct the overflowing alcohol away from his body.

"Ten thousand dollars Edward!" Isabella said unable to hide her joy.

He had just picked her up from the lawyer's office where she had told him she was given the details of her settlement. The papers were signed and it would be official once the judge signed the documents in the morning.

Isabella studied the young detective. He was happy for her; she could see it in his eyes. He wanted her to be taken care of. She knew he wanted to be the one to do it and it wouldn't have mattered if she had received nothing from her divorce. She was smitten by this caring man and did not want to fight it any longer.

Isabella approached Edward as he poured them each a glass of the bubbly. She slid her hands around his waist and pressed her chest into his. Edward was taken back. She had not initiated any contact since their first night together and she had told him to keep his distance as well. He was shocked that she would do so the day before her divorce was finalized when it was still dangerous for her to do so.

"What are you doing?" he asked her his voice slightly higher than he would have liked.

"What do you think I'm doing, bunny?" she replied smiling and reaching for his belt.

Edward thought about telling her to stop. Not to risk what they had worked for. It was only one more day before they could be together with no ramifications and yet the words would not form in his mouth. All he could think of was the feel of her hands as they brushed the skin of his abdomen while she undid his pants.

She then took the glasses out of Edward's hands and placed them on the desk. She looked longingly up at him and in clear crystal words she said, "Make love to me, Edward."

Edward's body reacted before his mind did and he grabbed her body bringing it as close to his as he could. His lips covered hers in a needy kiss. He heard her make a small noise and he pulled away immediately. She looked up at him with her large eyes, they held fear in them and she had never looked so fragile.

"Isabella, I'm sorry." He felt horrible for attacking her.

"It's okay, it's just….can we take things a bit slower?" Isabella usually preferred to be rough handled. It let her remember her place, why she was doing it. Isabella was nervous and she didn't understand why. She had known the company of men before but somehow this was different. The other men were means to an end and with Edward it felt like a beginning.

"Of course, sweetheart," he cooed brushing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

This time he came at her slower. He caressed her face and tilted her chin up towards him. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. The sound she made this time was one of pleasure and Edward took that as a sign to continue.

"You're so beautiful Isabella," Edward spoke softly as he peppered kisses down her throat.

He removed her jacket and then his own. She stared at him with such emotion in her eyes that Edward felt content for the first time since he had started this case. He was always sure that he wanted her but now he knew he wanted her forever.

They made love in his office chair and nothing had ever felt sweeter to either. The sound of his name from her lips pouring out in pleasure was something he hoped never to forget. A single tear fell down her face as he followed her into bliss.

Isabella stood up and began redressing. This was usually the time when she felt ashamed or uncomfortable and yet with Edward she felt safe and happy. Things had never been that way with her husband. Sex had always felt like a chore or a wifely duty. She never knew it could feel so raw and powerful.

"I wanted to ask you something," Edward said unsure of why he picked now to do it.

"What's that?" Isabella responded.

"How did you get Jacob to cheat? I mean the man is in love with you. You have to know that."

Isabella spent a moment deciding what to say. She went with the truth.

"I hired that girl to lace his drink. I'm sorry," Isabella said sadly. "I better go."

Isabella felt the shame finally come. Edward stood up and pulled on his underwear and pants not bothering to do them up. He pulled her into an embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked suddenly feeling unsure.

"Of course," she said weakly.

"Listen, this isn't just going to go away for me. I can't say that I loved what you did but you're what I want and tomorrow there will be no stopping us, okay?"

Isabella smiled up at Edward, she didn't even know people like him existed. He held a piece of her heart now and nothing would ever change that.

James switched of the recorder and a smile lit up his face.

**E/N- Glossary**

**Heavy Sugar: A lot of money.**

**Doublecross: to cheat, stab in back**

**Bunny: a term of endearment applied to the lost, confused**


	8. What the Dick? revised

**A/N- Twilight is not mine. **

**Thanks to all my readers. This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed my little story. I wanted to just write a nice small one before I go on vacation. I will be going away for a month but once I return I will be writing again so I hope you will put me on author alert to get my next updates. **

Chapter 8 –What the dick?

The way Edward was kissing her, caused Isabella to forget anything else around her. They were in his office awaiting the call from the judge to let her know her divorce had gone through. A loud knock on the door caused Edward to groan and pull his lips away but he kept her in his arms.

"What?" Edward yelled at the intruder.

"I just thought you should know that Jacob is on his way and I have some very interesting evidence I am going to show him," James gloated through the door.

Isabella's face contorted to panic as she looked up at Edward. He reluctantly let go of her body as she backed away from him.

"Go, I'll stall him. It won't matter if they don't make it to the judge on time." He opened the window and she headed towards it. "Meet me in our spot okay. I will pick up the check from the judge as soon as I hear from him. I'll keep James and Jacob here until that paper is signed, I promise."

"Thank you," Isabella said honestly. She paused and spun around kissing him again with passion before exiting out the window. Edward couldn't help but feel like she was saying goodbye.

Edward opened the door as soon as Isabella was out the window. James was on the other side of the door smirking.

"What do you want?"

"Jacob is on his way and once let him hear this tape of you and Isabella, she will get nothing. I must say I am quite impressed, it was quite the scam you two had going. Sounded like fun," James said heavy with the double entendre.

"Why are you doing this?" Edward asked. He had never been fond of his partner but couldn't figure out why he was being betrayed. "What can I do to change your mind?"

"Well that is what I wanted to talk to you about before Jacob gets here. I didn't tell him why he should come just to meet me here. See the thing is I feel like our partnership has come to an end. I want you out. I want Trackers to be mine and mine alone; we both know that I'm the best. I don't need you. In exchange for that I will destroy the tape."

Edward thought for a moment. He never loved being a private detective but it was all he knew how to do. His pride was standing in the way. He didn't want James to win. He could find a way to take care of Isabella on his own but would she be angry if she lost her settlement now. Would she forgive him if he had a chance to help her?

"I took the liberty of having these drawn up. All I need is your signature and this will all be over," James said his voice cruel.

"Okay," Edward replied. He had to do it for Isabella. Besides, the ten thousand dollars she was getting would be enough for them to start new, together. It was what they wanted. Edward scribbled his name on the document and James folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"James, Mr. Swan is here to see you," Rosalie's voice came ringing through the office.

James turned to leave Edward's office. "The tape?" Edward asked. James smirked and threw the recordings on the floor and walked out.

James led Mr. Swan into his office. He knew he needed to be quick as it wouldn't take long for Edward to realize there was nothing on the tape he had given him.

"What is this about?" Jacob asked gruffly.

"It's about your wife," James replied.

"I don't have a wife anymore," Jacob responded indignantly.

"Well you won't in a few hours but I think I have some information about her you would like."

"What are you talking about? My divorce was settled four days ago. I have no wife. If you will excuse me, I have a feeling that I don't want to know." And with that Jacob walked out leaving James confused.

Had Edward tricked him? But why would he sign the papers if he knew that Isabella was scott free. Things weren't adding up. James walked over to Edward's office and burst through the door. It was empty.

"Rosalie, where did Edward go?" James asked agitated.

"He didn't leave through the front door," she replied sounding confused.

"ARRRGGGH," James yelled running out the door.

Edward pulled up at the judge's office. He knew that the paperwork would be finished by now and just hoped that James hadn't backstabbed him again. He looked at the door that read Hon. Sam Wolf and walked in. The office was empty save for a young woman with long dark hair and an olive complexion who sat typing at the reception desk.

"Hello," Edward said pulling out his charming smile.

The woman looked up and then down quickly and then up again in surprise. "Well hello," she replied winking.

"I'm Detective Cullen and I was sent here to pick up the papers and check for Mrs. Swan. They are supposed to be ready today," Edward said in his most professional voice.

"Of course, just let me check." She pulled out a file from her cabinet. She looked over the file slowly as Edward tried his best not to lose his temper at her pace. "Sorry sir, but that file was closed four days ago. Mrs. Swan has already picked up the check."

Edward furrowed his brow. "She was here today?" he asked.

"No sir, she picked up the check four days ago. See, here's her signature." The woman held out the paper and Edward glanced down to see the proof.

He turned on his heel and ran out of the office. He needed to see her. Surely it was a mistake. Why would she lie to him? He sped away in his car heading towards the rendezvous spot.

Isabella was nowhere in sight when Edward pulled up to their meadow. It was where they planned to meet if anything went wrong. Something was most assuredly wrong because instead of Isabella, James was standing in the meadow.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked curtly.

"Edward?" James asked looking confused.

The men stood there in silence for a moment when another car pulled up. A young man of native descent stepped out of the car and jogged towards the two men.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked looking between the two men.

"That's me," Edward replied.

The young boy held out an envelope. Edward took it and the boy ran off back to his car. Edward was so stunned that he didn't even call out to the boy to ask where he got the envelope from.

Edward opened the envelope and pulled out a letter.

_Dearest Edward, _

_I'm sorry that things have to end this way. You were the most fun I have ever had on a job. Tell James that Victoria will miss his romps. I wish you the best of luck, Edward. I do wish things had been different but I can't change that now. _

_Isabella_

"What is it?" James asked.

Edward held the letter out to James before mumbling, "Fucking grifters."

"Izzy stop pouting and have another margarita," Victoria said smiling at her sister.

"I'm not pouting, I'm reminiscing," Isabella countered.

"You really liked that dick, didn't you?" Victoria teased.

"I slept with him, Vicky," she confessed.

"About time, you never let yourself have any fun. The husbands are never good in the sack that's why you should always have the detective on the side." Victoria's ruby red lips smiled as she took a sip of her drink.

The girls sat back on their beach chairs and watched the sun sink in the sky.

"Do you think we will ever settle down?" Isabella asked. They looked at each other and shared an unspoken connection.

"Maybe after the next one," the both said in unison laughing.

"You are the one getting married next time though," Isabella said firmly.

Victoria laughed and pulled the brim down on her sun hat. "We'll see, baby, we'll see.

**E/N-Glossary**

**Grifters: Con man or woman**


End file.
